


I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

by your_taxidermy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, Drug Use, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Hopefully the rating was right, if anyone wants me to change it, do tell! <33





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the rating was right, if anyone wants me to change it, do tell! <33

The coke filled model sat lazily on his bed, his eyes dilating as the white powder began to take its effect. His hand ran through his dark hair, firmly gripping his roots. His breath quickened as he felt the coke finally setting in. Tristan smirked, allowing his perfect hands to fall from his head. Getting to his feet, he grabbed a bottle of champagne to down a handful of scattered pills that were displayed across his dresser. He gulped, feeling the pills slide harshly down his throat. “Fuck..” he muttered, looking at his flawless reflection in the mirror. Tristan bit his lip, pushing his red tips out of his face, looking at the figure in the doorway. The figure was tall, dark, and handsome. He wore an all black suit, the flawless material caught Tristan’s eye the second he looked at him through the mirror. 

"I assume this is the one and only Tristan Duffy?“ Asked the gentleman, taking a step into the room, closing the door behind him. Tristan coughed, clearing his throat before he spoke. “You know it, baby..” he muttered, still looking at himself in the mirror. He turned around, his leather jacket slightly sticking to his sweat covered body. His muscled rippled as he strutted over, grabbing the man by the tie for a rough, lust filled kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance in each other’s mouths, their hands gliding across each other’s body, tugging at fabric and hair. Heavy breaths escaped their nostrils as they continued to passionately kiss, the moment growing more intense with each passing second. Their lips parted for a second, only to look into each other’s lust driven eyes. 

Tristan grinned, slipping off his jacket, tossing it behind him. “Have any coke?” The man muttered, ideas coming to mind. Tristan nodded, tossing him an ounce of powder. “Lay down..” he commanded, opening the small baggie. He crawled over to Tristan, admiring his muscled stomach. Pouring out the powder, he pulled out a razor and began making neat lines, being careful not to cut his flesh Tristan looked down, watching his date snort the powerful drug off of his body. It tickled quite a bit, he tried to avoid wiggling around so he wouldn’t spill the goods.

"Mhmm.. ahh.“ Tristan let out giggled mixed with moans, maintaining eye contact with his temporary lover. Soon the powder was completely erased from his body, only a mere residue was left. Tristan’s fun had just started since both of them were high as kites. Both of them poured glasses of champagne for themselves and ticked the cups, downing the smooth liquid. "Come here.” Tristan growled, going in for another kiss when the champagne was still on his lips. Tristan never grew tired of this moment- moments before biting into someone’s neck to drain their blood for his own sick pleasure. Again, their mouths separated. “I know something that could make this more fun…” Tristan trailed off, taking a step back until the back of his knees touched the bed’s edge. The man raised his brow, looking into Tristan’s dark, dilated eyes. 

Tristan pulled him closer to him, his lips attacking his neck, his teeth trailing across his jugular vein, wanting to bite into it so badly. His heart was beating so damn fast his little boy toy could probably hear it. Tristan couldn’t bear this feeling anymore- his teeth bit into the man’s flesh, a trail of crimson beads trailed down his neck and onto his chest. Raspy gasped escaped his champagne flavored lips.

Whether it was gasps of intense pain or ecstasy, Tristan didn’t care. He gulped his sweet tasting blood, feeling it trail down his jawline. His victim was still alive but was too weak to move. He laid between Tristan’s legs, his body still warm from the adrenaline rush. Tristan almost choked on the warm liquid, trying to savor it’s taste. Moments had passed and he pushed the barely breathing body off of him. He cleaned his mouth and looked down at the body, watching the rest of the life drain from him. His lit a cigarette between his lips, tossing his lighter aside once he inhaled the toxic fumes. “I’m not your boyfriend, baby.”


End file.
